stccg1efandomcom-20200213-history
Mission attempt
mission attempt – Completing missions is the primary method of scoring points for all affiliations except Borg. You atempt a mission by bringing one or more personnel to the mission location and encountering and resolving any dilemmas which may be present. If the personnel remaining after all dilemmas have been resolved have the skills, attributes, and other features required by the mission (or if you bring more personnel for another attempt), they complete (or “solve”) the mission and score its points. A mission may be solved only once per game. For a mission to be attemptable, it must have mission requirements (either printed or added by an objective such as Establish Trade Route), plus one or more affiliation icons (either printed or added by a card such as Bribery) or game text indicating who may attempt the mission (e.g., “Any crew may attempt mission”), on the end of the Mission card facing you. Thus, you may not attempt ❖Space or ❖Nebula from either side, or Construct Depot from the opponent’s side. Artifacts seeded at an unattemptable mission may not be acquired. To begin or continue a mission attempt, or to complete the mission, at least one crew or Away Team member must match one of the mission’s affiliation icons (if any); other (nonmatching) personnel in the crew or Away Team can assist in the attempt. (Dual-icon missions require a matching personnel in both the crew and the Away Team. Also, to attempt a space mission, at least one crew member must match the ship’s affiliation. The ship does not have to be staffed for movement or match the mission’s affiliation.) If you lose all matching personnel during the mission attempt, the mission attempt ends. (However, if you remove all matching personnel during a dilemma encounter with a card that suspends play, such as Flight of the Intruder, but other non-matching personnel remain, the dilemma resolves normally with the remaining personnel before the attempt ends.) If an Objective card requires a crew or Away Team of a specific affiliation to attempt or solve a mission, the crew or Away Team must include at least one member of that affiliation (but may include other affiliations unless otherwise specified). For example, Establish Dominion Foothold requires you to solve the mission with “your Dominion personnel.” A mixed Away Team of Cardassian, Non-Aligned, and Dominion personnel may solve the mission. Either player may attempt a mission with appropriate personnel, regardless of who placed the card on the spaceline. Mission attempts may be made at scouted or unscouted locations, but may not be made at assimilated planets. Planet missions can be attempted by an Away Team on the planet’s surface (outside a facility or landed ship). Space missions can be attempted by the entire active crew of one undocked ship. (Dual-icon missions require both a ship with crew in orbit and an Away Team on the planet.) A mission attempt is a single action which may not be interrupted except by valid responses or actions that suspend play. See actions – interrupting. A mission attempt lasts from the time you announce you are attempting the mission until one of the following occurs: *The entire crew or Away Team is “stopped”. *No one remains in the crew or Away Team. *A dilemma prevents the mission attempt from continuing (e.g., Radioactive Garbage Scow). *All dilemmas are resolved but the crew or Away Team does not meet the requirements to solve the mission. (They are not “stopped” unless Mission Debriefing is in play.) *The mission is solved. Once the mission attempt is ended by one of these circumstances (except by solving the mission), you may reattempt the mission on the same turn with “unstopped” personnel (and an “unstopped” ship for a space mission). This constitutes a new mission attempt, not a “continuation” of the attempt. While your personnel are attempting a mission, if a dilemma is replaced under that mission, the mission attempt immediately ends. All Mission cards state what skills and other requirements are necessary to complete the mission. For example, if a planet mission requires Computer Skill x2, at least two personnel with Computer Skill (or one personnel with Computer Skill x2) must be present in the Away Team for you to complete the mission. However, the requirements for completing the mission need not be present in order for the crew or Away Team to attempt the mission (encounter dilemmas). (When a mission requires or allows you to discard cards as part of completing the mission, those cards must come from the crew or Away Team attempting the mission, not from your hand.) See meeting requirements When you meet the requirements for solving a mission, you first score any mission points, then resolve any special game text on that mission (or on any objectives targeting it), then earn and resolve any artifacts or cards seeded like artifacts. Equipment and artifacts that say “use as equipment” join your crew or Away Team; personnel that you seeded join your crew or Away Team (if compatible; otherwise they are under house arrest or form a separate Away Team); and personnel that your opponent seeded are captured. (See capturing. If scoring the mission points brings your score to victory conditions, the game ends immediately and you do not resolve any artifacts.) A mission attempt may not be voluntarily aborted, either between dilemmas or before solving, unless specifically allowed by a card such as Mr. Garak. If you resolve all dilemmas and Q-Flashes and the remaining crew or Away Team meets the mission requirements, they must solve the mission (for example, they may not wait until a mission specialist joins the Away Team or crew for bonus points). Once you complete a mission, its points are yours to keep. Cards which affect a ission’s points or attemptability (e.g., Supernova, Mordock, The Sheliak, Assimilate Planet) do not affect your score if they occur after the mission is completed (unless otherwise specified, as with I Tried to Warn You or Hero of the Empire). Alternate mission requirements – A mission attempt using alternate requirements provided by an objective is exactly like any other mission attempt. You do not need to have the requirements in the Away Team (i.e., you can redshirt), and you score the point value of the underlying mission when you complete it. The mission cannot then be completed with its normal requirements. In order to gain any additional benefits from such an objective (such as Establish Trade Route’s download of a Ferengi Trading Post and equipment upon completing the mission), you must complete the targeted mission using the objective’s alternate requirements. If an objective allows a different affiliation to attempt a mission than the icons on the Mission card, only that affiliation may use the requirements provided by the objective.